


Offence

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has an encounter with some American citizens. He and America are not impressed. Deanon from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offence

**Author's Note:**

> Done for this request: 
> 
> Okay, imagine that the citizens know about their nation running around in human-shape. And they're all fine with it. But they may not know what the human-form of other nations beside their own look like. Yes, I am especially thínking this could apply to a handful of the citizens of the US.  
> Therefore; I would like to see Arthur taking a trip to America to see Alfred. In America some guys see him and think they'll have their fun with the British 'tourist', not knowing that Arthur is in fact the UK. So they bully him, push him around, maybe get his wallet to rip it for money, go shout offensive things at him -  
> and then Alfred shows up. Being very, very angered with how his people behave in the "bow down and kiss the shoes of the UK to show you're sorry!"-way.

Arthur Kirkland glanced around the airport, enjoying the fact that, for once, no one approached him. Since he had been revealed as the personification of England as well as the representative of the United Kingdom, life had gotten hectic back home with people wanting to know the details about being a nation such as immortality and how much information he had about his citizens . Since it was all relatively new to his people, he was not too irritated with it but he still  needed a break sometimes.

 

Deciding to walk to the White House, Arthur remembered the map that Alfred had shown him last time with the grid system of roads that the city used and was able to remember the way. Feeling slightly more relaxed, Arthur decided to quickly buy a newspaper and a cup of tea (if he could get it in America, normally they only had god-awful coffee here) on the way. He ignored the gang of teenagers standing around outside the shop. They were about the same age as Alfred and seemed to be quite happy chatting among themselves. As he walked past them again however, they stirred and started to follow him. Halfway down the relatively deserted street, Arthur turned to them and said firmly,

 

"Leave me alone. Stop following me." The boys looked like he had caught off guard but the largest and seemingly oldest one of the lot, probably even older than Arthur appeared to be, jeered at him.     

 

"Hey look, it's one of those Brits! He seems like one of those fucking rich tourists." The man eyed Arthur's well-cut suit in disdain and contempt. England's eyes narrowed, he had forgotten that the other countries' citizens did not know the faces of the other countries  outside of their own and this meant that he was no longer spared from the  yobs. Deciding that he did not want to ruin his good day on them, he just sneered and turned away.

 

"Hey, we're not done with you!" Another one of the boys grabbed Arthur's arm, yanking the material of his suit until there was loud, ripping sound.

 

"What the hell did you do that for? I have a meeting to get to and I can't go in a ruined suit." Arthur said angrily, looking  down at his ripped sleeve.  It seemed like he would have to hurry to the hotel so he could change his suit before the meeting. Just his luck.     

 

"You should show us some respect!" The older guy stepped forward menacingly but Arthur just kept examining his suit.    

 

"Why should I? You never showed me any, " Arthur answered calmly, finally lifting his head up to look coldly at the leader. The man had turned an ugly puce  colour and was clenching his fists.  Warning signs for anyone else. 

 

"We saved your ass in the war! The only reason you're not speaking German is because of us." The man looked smug and arrogant, as if he had won the argument.  England  almost bit his tongue as anger flared hot and fierce inside him. He had been there during both World Wars and for this complete idiot to say something like that - England had to remind himself that they were just human  and stupid and if he attacked them, they would not get back up again.  America would be angry  if England attacked some of his citizens as well.

 

"So you must be older than you look?" England asked calmly, his voice contradicting his mood.

 

"Huh?" The leader asked and England's eyes narrowed fractionally.  

 

"Well, you said that you saved England from the Nazis, so obviously you were there, fighting for your country and helped to save my country." It was slightly strange to talk about himself like that but England rejoiced in the confused look on the other men's faces. "And the fact that England managed to win the Battle of Britain and managed to survive the Blitz without losing morale as well as Hitler's crucial stupidity in such decisions like attacking Russia in 1941 had nothing to do with the Allied victory, no the Americans were the sole reason that the Allied powers won WWII, nothing else." The looks on their faces were very confused now, although some of the smarter ones  realised that he was insulting their ignorance. "Do not use past events that you weren't even a part of, to say that one group of people has moral superiority than the other. It is foolish and just draws attention to how stupid you really are, " England hissed and the other men finally caught onto the fact that they were being insulted.   

 

"Don't call me stupid!" The big guy leapt forward with a roar and England  ducked him  quickly, avoiding the punch thrown  before sidestepping a kick one of the other men threw at him. One of the faster men managed to catch England on the cheek as well as grabbing onto the back of his suit, allowing the leader to punch England in the gut, winding him totally. However he had enough presence of mind to be able to roll out of the way right before the leader bought his foot down on where England's head had been moments before. As England forced himself to stand up, he felt his pocket being ripped away from him along with his wallet.     

 

"Shit," he murmured as he knocked one of the men out in retaliation. He  _liked_ this suit. A merica  would have to forgive him for knocking out a few of his citizens.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Speak of the devil. America himself hurried down the street to where the group of men had released Arthur and were now shifting uneasily. 

 

"America, "  one of the younger boys said in awe, as the group  recognised the young man in a bomber jacket and jeans.   

 

"What are you guys  doi \- Iggy!" America cried as he knelt down beside England, who shook his head before standing up on his own.   

 

"Mister America, you know him?" One of the smarter men, about the same age as England appeared to be, said apprehensively, which only had the effect of drawing America's attention to the mess that lay around them on the street.     

 

"What the hell did you do?" America asked slowly, almost menacingly. As he stepped forward, the group simultaneously stepped back.   

 

"He was mouthing off to us about how stupid we are!" One of the men defended himself and England spat the blood out of his mouth, causing America's eyes to darken as well as some of the younger members of the gang to flinch.

 

"They wanted me to show them respect for them saving my  arse in WWII. Apparently if it wasn't for them I would be speaking German. I set them straight." England's voice was monotone, even though he was feeling decidedly smug as America's jaw tightened. America turned back to the men who were starting to  realise that they might have made a big mistake. America visibly took a breath to calm himself before saying in a very controlled voice,  

 

"Do you know who this is?" They looked at Arthur one more time before shaking their head in unison. "This is the personification of England and representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Island. He was here today as my guest so we can talk about the oil disaster in the Gulf of Mexico." Dawning horror was visible on all their faces, apart from the leader who  seemed to be  trying to keep up appearances by looking as if he did not care. This effect was ruined as he flinched as America continued, "when did you think it would be okay to attack him? Or in fact any tourist or person for that matter?" America asked, sounding both disappointed and disapproving, as if he was a teacher scolding his misbehaving students.     

 

"We're sorry Mister America, we didn't know, "  one of them said shamefully.     

 

"Why are you  apologising to me? I'm not the one you beat up and tried to rob, " America said icily, spotting Arthur's wallet in one of their hands. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly, they all  apologised to England who accepted their apologies with a nod, more forgiving now he was able to stand up straight. America grabbed the wallet out of their hands and picked up England's briefcase, before they started to walk off down the street.

 

"I'm  fine, America, " England insisted as he saw America looking at him worriedly.

 

"No you're not Iggy, I'm really sorry that my people treated you like that," America answered earnestly. "And we can't even get them arrested because you're England and you'll be healed in a few hours. Imagine if it had been an English citizen. "

 

"I know, America. And it's really okay, we all have citizens in our country that act idiotically, in a way that we don't condone. Like the time the Italy brothers came over and some of my citizens acted like they did back there. Relax America, it's okay. I just need to change out of my suit and I'll be fine, " England said firmly, feeling better now that America was with him .  It was a nice change for them to not be fighting as well.    

 

"Oh, okay. Yeah we'll get back to the house quickly." America nodded, slipping his hand into England's as they walked down the street. England squeezed back to reassure America that everything was fine and okay now.


End file.
